


A Day At The Fair

by InkStainedWings



Series: One-Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Clowns, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Sam takes Jack to the fair to try to cheer him up about loosing his grace but everything goes wrong.





	A Day At The Fair

Sam spat out a mouthful of blood and groaned. He really fucking hated clowns. All he had wanted was to cheer Jack up. The nephilim had been so depressed since loosing his powers and Sam hated seeing him moping, plus there was a tiny traveling carnival that had been in town. He figured it would be a great way to help take Jack's mind off his missing grace and let him be a kid for a while.  
  
At first it had been great too. Jack had been so eager to try everything. He had won a giant stuffed corgi larger than he was that he immediately named Gabriel. Then, after dragging the enormous plushie to the car, he had begged to try all the weird sweets that were bring offered. Sam normally wouldn't have given in but carnivals were an exception, so he had gotten them both one of everything.  
  
Jack loved the deep fried oreos and surprisingly was a big fan of the spicy pickle chips. Of course, that's when things went south.  
  
Two clowns had seen the pair and offered to make Jack a balloon animal. Jack was facinated so Sam had swallowed his discomfort. He should know better.  
  
While one distracted them with the balloon animal, the other snuck behind Sam and had hit him over the head with something knocking him out leading to where he was now.  
  
"Jack?" He murmured looking around for his adopted son but he was alone in what he could only assume was some sort of trailer. He was bound tightly to a metal folding chair which was chained to the wall. The plastic covering the floor was definitely not a good sign.  
  
"Fuck. Jack! Somebody!" Sam yelled but if they had thought ahead enough to lay out a tarp he doubted they'd leave him where someone would hear him yelling.  
  
"Oh good, you're finally awake. We wanted to make sure your kid got to watch while we dealt with you." One of the clowns said with a dark grin as he walked in from outside with a tripod and camera.  
  
"What are you? Demon? Vampire?" Sam growled out and the guy paused setting up the camera toward the corner Sam was in before giving him a disbelieving look.  
  
"Vampire? Maybe the blow Kev gave you did more damage than we thought." He snorted and Sam realized they weren't actually supernatural at all. They were just really fucked up humans.  
  
Sam felt sick as the other Clown brought in an unconcious Jack and started tying him to a chair as well. Sam started to struggle but it was no use. He couldn't reach the knot and this clearly wasn't their first time doing something like this. He had no clue what he could do.  
  
Jack started to wake up and struggle. "No! Let me go! Sam!" Jack cried making Sam's heart break. He was supposed to take care of Jack, keep him safe, and now they were both about to die bloody and not even by anything worth getting killed by.  
  
The clowns laughed and one slapped Jack making Sam growl. "Shut up kid or we'll make this even worse for you." One said and Jack glared at him but bit his lip.  
  
"Good boy." He said and then they turned towards Sam starting the camera.  
  
"So hansome, tell me, ever taste dick before?" One asked and Sam paled realizing where this was going.  
  
Jack had to bite his lip hard to keep from saying anything. He knew whoever these people were, thwy deserved to die just as much as any monster. Jack kept quiet trying to ignore the jeering they were doing to Sam so he could focus on getting his arms out of the ropes. Unlike Sam they hadn't tied him up as tightly and he was rather thin. It hurt but he was able to pull his wrists through the ropes and free himself.  
  
He wasted no time grabbing Sam's gun from where they left it with all the rest of his things on the counter. He just reacted from muscle memory of what Dean taught him. Pulling the lever and firing right into the back of one of the men's head.  
  
As he went down however his buddy spun and started trying to pry the gun from Jack's hands. Jack fought back as hard as he could and as they fought over it the gun went off again making the clown drop it out of shock, Jack shot two more times making sure the guy was dead before he looked at Sam who was staring at him in horror.  
  
"Jack!" He cried out as his son collapsed blood oozing from Jack's side slowly. "No! Jack, Jack... please..." He struggled against the ropes needing to get to him and put pressure on the wound. He couldn't watch him die like this.  
  
"Well fuck." Another voice came from the doorway and Sam was actually grateful to see Nick for once.  
  
"Nick?! Help him!" He ordered and Nick snorted but knelt by Jack's body anyway placing a hand on Jack's head.  
  
"Guess again Sammy." He said eyes flashing red as the same red light glowed over the wound on Jack and he woke up gasping.  
  
"Lucifer... How?! Was this your doing?!" Sam growled as Jack flinched away from his father crawling backwards towards Sam in horror.  
  
Lucifer sighed. "Just once it'd be nice to hear 'thank you for saving my life Lucifer' rather than accusations. No, I didn't set up some weird pervy clowns to hurt you. Even I have more class than that. I was looking for Jack and it lead me here. I have something that belongs to him." He said lifting a chain from his neck showing a bottle of golden glowing grace.  
  
"My grace!" Jack said surprised but Sam narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Right and what's the cost?" Sam hissed too tired to play these games.  
  
"Nothing." Lucifer said and tossed the vial over to Jack.  
  
"See, while I was dead, I watched some stuff happen. Found out that if I didn't return his grace to him he'd die which was never my intention. So once I got out of the empty I came back in time to fix things before it was too late." Lucifer explained snapping his fingers freeing Sam who immediately hugged Jack and looked him over to make sure he was okay.  
  
"And we should believe you... why?" Sam asked suspiciously and Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"Because I'm telling you the truth? Or don't. It doesn't really matter now. I'm not going to let my dad kill my son, not this time. He's screwed me over a million times but I draw the line at what he did to Jack." Lucifer said looking at Jack for a few moments before straitening up.  
  
"I have things to do now. But you'll see me around. Jack, if you want or need me, pray. If chuck shows up you call me immediately, please..." He said actually looking upset before vanishing.  
  
Sam looked at the vial Jack was holding and sighed. "Let's go back to the bunker and let Cas see that before you open it. This seems weird and today's already been a mess." Sam suggested and Jack nodded letting Sam gather his things and lead the way out staying quiet until they reached the car.  
  
"Sam, I love you." Jack said hugging him tightly as he trembled and Sam hugged him tightly back.  
  
"I love you too Jack. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm okay." He murmured rubbing his back and Jack nodded pulling away and rubbing away some tears.  
  
"Clowns suck." He said and Sam started to laugh as they both got into the car.  
  
"Yeah. Clowns suck." He agreed taking them home. 


End file.
